


Waves Of Regret

by LordCheezIt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Boyfriends, Crushes, Crying, Cyrus likes two people at the same exact time lmao, Emotional Support, Established Relationship, First Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Characters, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Poly Relationships, Polyamory, TJyrus is endgame, Texting, baseball references, takes place in summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: Cyrus Goodman is happy with his boyfriend TJ. But he feels as though something is missing in their relationship.





	1. A New Yet Old Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazymgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/gifts).

> Hello there! I really wanted to make a TJyrus fanfic because they don’t have too much content,, my bbys deserve better. Plus I was inspired by Crazymgee who makes the best TJyrus stuff ever so I wanted to gift this to them! <3

At the beginning of most relationships, they usually end up going through the “honeymoon” phase. This particular stage was currently happening in TJ Kippen and Cyrus Goodman’s relationship. If you asked them, both boys would say that their relationship was perfect. That they were both very happy, and that nothing needed to be changed about it. 

At least, until one fateful day when Cyrus’ long-gone buried feelings for his friend Jonah Beck had resurfaced in the most peculiar way.

~

It was now the middle of summer, and the Good Hair Crew found themselves starting to get ready for the school year that was drawing near. The four friends were sitting on the floor of Andi Shack, chattering amongst each other to pass the time. None of them could believe that their friend Andi was soon going to attend a completely different high school than the rest of them starting in September. 

Andi groaned, shifting onto her side. “Guys, I told you, for the last time I am going to still hang out with all of you during the year.” 

Cyrus pouted, lowering himself to meet his friend’s eyes. “We’re just scared you’re gonna be too busy to hang out with us.” 

“I’ll always make time for my friends,” Andi reassured them, her expression becoming softer. “Besides, it’s not like I’m dating anyone, because if I was then they’d probably be a bigger threat than my art school in terms of scheduling. So you two,” she pointed to Buffy and Cyrus. “Are probably going to have a much tighter schedule than me.” Jonah snickered behind her. 

Cyrus and Buffy rolled their eyes up towards the ceiling in unison. They laughed, Cyrus being the one to respond first. 

“Actually,” Cyrus held his head high. “Me and TJ are doing great. He and I know how to make our schedules have time for both our friends and each other.” Both boys always respected each other’s privacy and weren’t too clingy in their relationship. 

Andi raised an eyebrow. “Alright, whatever you say. Just wait until school starts, though.” The four friends giggled. 

Jonah seemed to have a light bulb go off inside his head. “Wait, I just realized something. Isn’t it funny that me and Andi were dating and you two weren’t but now it’s the exact opposite?” He was on the verge of breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

The other three teens were wide-eyed, then laughed along with him. 

“It’s sort of like we swapped,” Buffy added on, gesturing a finger over to Andi and Jonah. “Now  _ you _ two have to listen about our dating lives.” She smirked and grinned, her white teeth on display. 

Jonah and Andi shared a look of similar annoyance and they both let out a dramatic sigh. It was as if they had an entire conversation with their eyes. 

Cyrus slid over next to Jonah, patting his shoulder. “We won’t pester you guys  _ too _ much though.” He smiled. “Hearing about my boyfriend every day must get pretty unbearable after a while.” 

Little did everyone else know, Jonah was starting to get very uncomfortable from all of the ongoing “relationship talk”. The green-eyed boy wanted to permanently forget and not be constantly reminded about his horrible past with all of his failed girlfriends. His failed relationships. And how he wished that they never happened in the first place. Romance, in Jonah’s opinion, appeared to despise him for whatever reason. So he’d rather banish those old events from his memory forever. 

Fortunately, his fake grin shown on his face fooled his friends into not questioning him. Jonah wanted more then anything for his friends to not be worried about him, they already had enough to deal with on a daily basis. 

But  _ unfortunately _ for him, that did not last too long. 

Jonah’s mind blanked and soon enough all of the space around him became fuzzy and started to fill up with his own regret and shame. He couldn’t see his friends next to him. He couldn’t see the wooden floor of Andi Shack or any of the art supplies spread out across the ground. Any and all sense of reality vanished into thin air. 

Not only that, but a distant yet familiar pain spread throughout Jonah’s body, making it nearly impossible for the teenage boy to breathe in or out. He wanted to scream but his vocal cords seemed to be blocked by another substance. It felt like he was drowning in an ocean and waves were crashing on top of him. Tears poured out of his eyes as his panic attack grew to its climax. 

Outside of what Jonah was experiencing, Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy were frightened beyond belief. Their bodies each went into “rescue” mode, Cyrus being the one in charge. 

The dark-haired boy turned immediately to Buffy. “Run and grab him some water!” He jolted upwards to grab and stabilize Jonah. “ _ Go _ !” She obeyed, speeding quickly out of the shack and into Andi’s house. 

Cyrus then turned to Andi. “Help me sit him down on the bean bag chair.” She nodded.

Cyrus and Andi carefully grabbed Jonah by each arm, who was panting heavily, and sat him down. Cyrus took the other boy’s hand, which was trembling. He used his other hand to rub gentle comforting circles on the back of Jonah’s hand. 

“ _ Hey _ ,  _ hey _ , Jonah look at me,” Cyrus spoke softly but very firmly. “Remember to breathe. In for two. Out for two. In for four. Out for four. In for six. Out for six.” Cyrus kept repeating the breathing technique until Jonah’s heart rate had slowed down along with his uncontrollable sobbing. 

The green-eyed boy exhaled a long shaky breath and tilted his head to face Cyrus. “Thank you.” 

Jonah’s voice was heartfelt, he gratefully squeezed the other boy’s hand for saving him from his internalized tidal waves. “I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Andi smiled to herself at the two boy’s exchange. She politely excused herself to give them their space. 

Cyrus knelt down to meet Jonah’s eye level and shrugged sheepishly. “It’s really no problem.” He quickly glanced at his and Jonah’s hands intertwined and his heart did a leap inside his chest. He hadn’t felt his heartbeat rapidly increase because of Jonah since when he had a crush on him, causing the dark-haired boy to think more deeply about it. 

Cyrus mentally pushed and locked away those pesky thoughts. He could not look at other guys that way; he was dating TJ and should only feel those kinds of emotions around him. Or at least, that’s what Cyrus told himself. 

Cyrus thought that this would be the only incidence where he “felt” something for Jonah while he was dating TJ, but boy, was he wrong. 


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus tells TJ his truth. TJ’s reaction surprises Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s been a hot sec. sorry that I suck at maintaining a decent schedule lmao

The weeks following, Cyrus’ reformed crush on Jonah only seemed to blossom even more, to the displeasure of Cyrus. He wanted those feelings to leave him alone, as if they were an unwelcome guest. Cyrus absolutely hated it. Each and every time he saw Jonah with his stupid  _ dimples _ and his dumb  _ gorgeous green eyes _ he felt his heart turnover inside his chest, which reminded Cyrus of how much he was betraying his boyfriend. 

The dark-haired boy knew he was falling into a pit of despair knowing that he would have to tell TJ the truth, that he could no longer delay the inevitable. That his annoying one-sided crush was sooner or later going to end his relationship with his first and only boyfriend. So, Cyrus planned on confessing to TJ about his crush on Jonah during their next date. 

On the second floor of the Goodman threshold inside a dark-blue painted bedroom, Cyrus was visibly distressed as he aggressively paced around his room awaiting his pending doom; when TJ would arrive to his home. 

The raven-haired boy tried to seem as serious and vague as he could when he had texted his boyfriend that morning. Cyrus wanted to give TJ a hint that they wouldn’t exactly be ‘hanging out’ like they did on all their normal dates. Unfortunately, the precise wording of Cyrus’ text didn’t come across as serious on TJ’s end. 

  
  


**Cyrus the Gayman:** hey tj? u awake ??

  
  


** _TJ’s Smitten: _ ** hey babe! yeah I’ve been up since like 6am 

  
  


** _TJ’s Smitten:_ ** i couldn’t sleep at all but don’t worry I probably got enough sleep lol

  
  


**Cyrus The Gayman: ** excuse you, I will always worry about you

  
  


** _TJ’s Smitten: _ ** awww ** **

  
  


** _TJ’s Smitten:_ ** you care about me <3 

  
  


Cyrus blushed behind his phone screen, but immediately shook his head to refocus his mind on the important task at hand. 

  
  


**Cyrus The Gayman:** shush, I’m just looking out for you- you need to get more sleep teej 

  
  


**Cyrus The Gayman:** anyway,, I wanted to talk to you about something 

  
  


** _TJ’s Smitten: _ ** whats up? did you receive another angry text from kira again,, bc if so, babe you need to block her ass already 

  
  


**Cyrus The Gayman: ** no it’s not her at all hdksjsjs it’s something else very important 

  
  


**Cyrus The Gayman:** And I want to actually talk to you irl about it if you know what I mean…

  
  


** _TJ’s Smitten:_ ** sure thing babe <3 u want me to come over or,,

  
  


**Cyrus The Gayman:** yeah that’s fine...can you come in an hour?

  
  


** _TJ’s Smitten: _ ** sounds great, I’ll see you then

  
  


Cyrus considered the following sixty minutes to be the longest hour of his life. He spent it rehearsing and re-rehearsing every single thing he would tell TJ, going through multiple different scenarios of how it would all play out within his mind. Needless to say, nearly all of them ended in TJ breaking up with Cyrus. 

He never stopped for even a second to catch his breath while he paced around his room, circling around his bed many times. If Cyrus was cartoon character, there would have been a large indent in the floor left from his non stop pacing. 

The dark-haired boy was so deeply consumed by his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear his own bedroom door open and close, nor the footsteps drawing near to him. 

TJ studied his boyfriend’s odd behavior, seeing as Cyrus was staring intensely at his feet. TJ giggled quietly to himself, he adored how Cyrus looked whenever he was concentrating on something. He began to walk closer. 

Cyrus’ deep thought process was immediately interrupted and vanished instantly once he felt two arms wrap around his waist securely from behind, along with a head that rested carefully on the crook of Cyrus’ shoulder. He could feel every inch of his body rise in temperature, especially his cheeks. 

“ _ Hi, babe _ .” TJ whispered into Cyrus’ ear, making the shorter boy shudder. “You look cute when you’re focused.” He wasn’t hesitant to kiss Cyrus’ neck and tighten his hug around the boy’s waist. 

Cyrus felt even more frazzled than ever before. How could it be possible for him to have a crush on Jonah while still maintaining his previous feelings on TJ? His tomato-red cheeks were more than enough proof that he still liked TJ. Nevertheless, Cyrus knew he had to stop leading him on. 

“Can you….please let go?” Cyrus’ voice was soft but very straight to the point. The taller boy released him at once, concern washing over him as Cyrus turned to face him, avoiding eye contact at first. 

“Is everything okay?” TJ was very frightened by Cyrus’ reaction to his act of affection. He usually loved whenever TJ surprised him with a hug or a kiss. 

Tears started forming in Cyrus’ eyes. “ _ No _ .” 

That one simple word was enough to make Cyrus start full-on crying, droplets of salty tears soon stained his cheeks. TJ brought Cyrus into his arms and let the smaller boy sob into his chest. The two stayed like this until the dark-haired boy’s flow of tears came to a stop. 

TJ cautiously peeled his arms off of Cyrus and sat him down on his bed. 

“Are you okay enough to talk about it?” TJ asked. “I want to know what’s troubling you, babe. You know you can tell me anything.” He placed a small smile on his lips. 

Cyrus held his sides. “You’re gonna  _ hate _ me, TJ.” 

The dirty-blonde boy cocked his head to the side. “Nothing you can say will make me hate you,” he paused, “well, unless you murdered someone, that is..” It gave him reassurance when he heard a light laugh escape Cyrus’ mouth. 

“But it’s just so hard to explain,” Cyrus went on. “Honestly it doesn’t even make sense at this point..I’m so confused, TJ.” Cyrus’ dark brown eyes stared into TJ’s light green ones. 

“Well, try. You don’t have to explain it perfectly, Underdog. I know I’ll understand.” TJ patted Cyrus’ hand to comfort him. 

“It’s not that simple, Teej,” Cyrus replied. “I have feelings for someone else now...I don’t know why.” Cyrus covered his eyes with his hands so he couldn’t see TJ’s reaction as he went on. “I still really like you, TJ. I always will. But I, for whatever reason, developed feelings again for someone who I don’t want to have feelings for. I’m really truly sorry.” He prepared for TJ to break up with him and leave the room, but to his surprise, he heard nothing leave the other boy’s throat. Cyrus peeked out from behind one of his hands. 

He saw TJ’s face, which was, to Cyrus’ shock, calm. “Who is it?” He asked. 

“Huh?” 

“The boy you also like besides me,” TJ confirmed. 

“Oh...” Cyrus exhaled a breath. “It’s.. Jonah.” 

TJ chuckled. “I should have known. That kid can charm anyone. Jonah could make an inanimate object fall for him with those dimples of his.” 

Cyrus gazed off into space, imagining the green eyes and adorable grin of his friend Jonah, before the words TJ said truly registered in his mind. 

_ “Wait, what?” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I hope y’all enjoyed that! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and TJ share their past experiences together. Both boys attempt to tell Jonah their story when he stops over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I updated twice in the same day- because I honestly don’t trust myself to update within this next month bc school starts for me ,, woohoo. Lmao, anyway, enjoy the chapter lol

As a result of TJ’s unpredictable reaction to Cyrus’ confession, the two boys spent the next couple hours talking and bonding over their past experiences. Cyrus and TJ both began to lose track of time as they spoke to each other about their previous crushes on Jonah, discovering that they both went through similar situations with their green-eyed friend. Cyrus truly had never seen any of it coming, since his “confession” scenarios always seemed to have a negative outcome in every one of them. 

“So, wait a minute..” Cyrus’ voice trailed off, leaning back to sit more comfortably on his bean-bag chair. “You’re telling me that your first crush was on  _ Jonah _ ?” He was at a loss for words. 

TJ snickered, “yeah. Back in Little League I had no clue of how to deal with it, so I pretended to hate him. Which, of course, made him hate me back.” 

Cyrus couldn’t maintain his laughter. “Really? I never knew you were a  _ tsundere _ .” 

“God, Cyrus, you watch way too much anime,” TJ groaned. 

Cyrus cheekily grinned at the other boy’s annoyance. “Plus, I thought I was your first crush.” 

“I mean, at the time, I didn’t even realize I liked Jonah that way. All I saw was a green-eyed boy who made me feel really weird,” TJ clarified. “It took me a couple of years to realize that I had a slight crush on him back then.” 

Cyrus was silent for a moment before he replied, “so you’re...seriously not mad? I don’t quite understand why you’re being so cool about this,” he was baffled. “I thought you would have broken up with me by now..” 

TJ smiled warmly at him. “Cyrus, look at me. Don’t ever apologize for your feelings. I know how much you don’t want to be crushing on Jonah right now.” He patted the boy’s hand. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” 

The taller boy reached over and swiftly pulled Cyrus into a tight hug. TJ rubbed Cyrus’ back as a way to let him know that they would get through this emotional mess. 

“Ugh, why does  _ everything _ have to be so complicated?” Cyrus mumbled into TJ’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t it just be nice if I could date  _ both _ of you?” He meant the question figuratively, but TJ’s ears heard it differently. 

He let go of Cyrus. “Wait, Cyrus, polyamorous relationships do actually exist.” 

The dark-haired boy thought he couldn’t be serious. “Teej, you do realize that Jonah would have to actually  _ like me back _ for that to happen.” 

“Well, how do you know for sure that he  _ doesn’t _ ?” TJ squinted at the shorter boy, lifting an eyebrow. 

“He has always liked girls,” Cyrus told him. “That boy has dated so many girls I’ve lost track at this point.” 

TJ stared at Cyrus, unblinking, before he threw his head back laughing hysterically. “Have you already forgotten when Jonah bluntly came out as bisexual to us last month?” He choked on the air, “that’s a memory I thought you would have engraved in your mind forever.” 

Cyrus’ complexion flushed with embarrassment. “Okay, well, just because he has the option of liking guys doesn’t mean he has feelings for me.” 

TJ rolled his eyes. “I think it’s worth a shot, babe,” he insisted. “Besides, I think telling him how you feel could be good either way; if he likes you back we can all talk about being in a poly relationship, and if he doesn’t like you back, maybe then it’ll be easier for you to move on from him.” 

Cyrus was astounded by TJ’s knowledge, his appreciation was displayed all over his face. Every sentence he wanted to say to him got caught in his throat. Instead, Cyrus smiled wholeheartedly and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek to show his gratitude. 

“You’re the best, you know that right?” Cyrus could see the tidal wave of hearts exploding all around him. 

TJ rubbed his neck and his eyes glanced towards the floor. “I’ll do anything to help you.” 

Cyrus directed TJ’s eyes to meet his own. “And you’re positively sure about this? If Jonah  _ were _ to somehow like me back, you wouldn’t mind him being in a relationship with us?” 

TJ nodded his full approval. “Of course I wouldn’t mind. You seem really happy around him, and you being happy makes me happy. Plus, I also like spending time with Jonah too, you know.” 

Cyrus honestly felt as though he could cry a flow of happy tears. “ _ Thank you _ .” 

  
  


~

  
  


After many happy tears were shed, and the young couple had a long encouraging pep-talk, Cyrus was finally ready to ask Jonah if he wanted to come over and “chat”. Jonah didn’t think too much of it and agreed to come. TJ gave Cyrus many supportive comments to boost his confidence before Jonah was to arrive. Soon enough, the green-eyed boy was on Cyrus’ porch. 

He rang the doorbell loudly, the sound echoing through the Goodman’s very large and mostly empty household. Seeing that the two boys were up in Cyrus’ bedroom, Cyrus’ mother, Leslie, greeted Jonah at the front door. 

“Hello, Jonah!” She shut the door behind him. “It’s so nice to have you over, the only person Cyrus seems to bring around here anymore is TJ.” The middle-aged woman laughed at her joke. 

Jonah politely laughed at her joke as well. “It’s a pleasure to be here, I always like hanging out with Cyrus.”

Leslie grinned. “I’m so glad! Well, if you need me, I’ll be down here making you boys dinner,” she told him. “Cyrus is just up in his bedroom, I assume you know how to get there by now.” She pointed a finger at the staircase leading to the second floor. Jonah nodded and went up to his friend’s bedroom.

The green-eyed boy opened the door and stepped inside. “Hi Cy-Guy!” Jonah addressed him. He quickly raised his eyebrows in a confused manner once he saw that TJ was in the room as well. 

“Hey JB!” Cyrus stood up before glancing between Jonah and TJ. “Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention that TJ was gonna be here too,” he apologized. 

TJ waved smugly from his spot on the bean-bag chair. “So, Jo, you going to storm out just like that one time in Cyrus’ basement?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Jonah rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling before sitting down. He and TJ had become much better friends since the “ping-pong incident” fortunately. They enjoyed making snarky comments to each other, which Cyrus couldn’t exactly understand too well, but he was just glad that the two were getting along. 

Jonah crossed his arms and smirked. “Not this time, TJ. I’ll cream you at ping pong later just for that.” 

TJ and Jonah bantering was brought to an end when Cyrus began to speak. “Actually, we aren’t exactly going to be playing games this time.” He bit down hard on his lip from nerves. 

Jonah cocked on eyebrow, rather taken aback from Cyrus’ sudden change of tone. “We’re not?” 

TJ’s prior expression shifted as well. “Yeah, we wanted to talk to you about something else,” he paused, before gesturing over to Cyrus, “or, well, he mostly is. I’m just here for emotional support.” 

Jonah was more confused than ever. “ _ Huh _ ? Can you guys explain more?” 

Cyrus sighed. “I will. Please, listen. It’s a really long story, but I just want you to promise me that you won’t stop being my friend once you hear it.” 

Jonah’s eyes widened, his lips parted slightly. “I promise.” 

“Okay,” the dark-haired boy was relieved. Next to him, TJ gently grasped his hand and squeezed it to calm Cyrus’ anxiety. 

Cyrus began the story. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pst hey: if you comment a compliment, I’m more likely to update this story quicker 👀 just sayin lmao


	4. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus tells Jonah the full story. The three boys finally share their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lookie I updated again- and now the story’s over sksksk I hope u guys like the ending

“Jonah, do you remember a long time ago when we first met? Like, at the beginning of the year?” Cyrus asked his friend. 

The green-eyed boy nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. “Yeah, of course, why?” 

Cyrus shifted his body a little. “Well, you made me very nervous. And I really didn’t understand why for a while… but every time I was around you my heart felt like it was going on a roller coaster inside my chest,” Cyrus chuckled at the memories of when he stuttered constantly around him. “Jonah, I used to have a huge crush on you, you have no idea.” 

Jonah’s face flushed red. He gaped at the significant words that seemed to be spilling out of Cyrus’ mouth like rain pouring from the sky. The boy was dumbfounded, had he really missed his only chance to be with Cyrus? Jonah silently cursed himself for not realizing Cyrus liked him all those months ago. His obliviousness seemed to ruin everything. 

Cyrus continued, “you were the real reason I found out I was gay.” The raven-haired boy summarized his main experiences as best as he could, Cyrus did not want Jonah to have a brain overload, or worse, a panic attack. “I know this is a lot to take in at once. But it’s really important that you know all this-” 

Jonah blinked. “How come you’re telling me all this now?” 

Cyrus gulped, TJ squeezing his hand tighter, “let’s just say I was planning on never telling you about it. But recently, something happened that kind of left me with no choice.” His eyes met Jonah’s, the two deep seas of green shining brightly from a ray of sunlight peeking through his curtains. “You see, when I was helping you after your panic attack in Andi Shack a few weeks ago, those old feelings...sorta..came back?” He was sweating profusely, his free hand awkwardly rubbing his shoulder. 

Jonah fumbled over his words. “Wait—  _ what _ ? Does that mean you still like me? But TJ’s- he's- right there! How did you- are you-  _ what?!”  _

Cyrus and TJ both held up their hands to calm the other boy down. “Hey, Hey, Jonah, take a step back,” TJ advised him. “You don’t want to have a panic attack.” 

Despite Jonah wanting to cut to the chase, he obliged. He inhaled and exhaled a long breath to slow down his beating heart. 

“You alright?” 

“Yes. Please continue.” Jonah was very eager. 

“Not too long before you came today, I told TJ about my past feelings for you and how they had returned. He wanted me to tell you so I could either be able to move on or….” his voice trailed off. Cyrus contemplated whether or not to ask him if he wanted to date. 

_ God, are you crazy? There’s no way Jonah would say yes, you’re going to make this so awkward!  _ Cyrus started rethinking the entire thing as both TJ and Jonah exchanged a look wondering why Cyrus had suddenly stopped speaking. 

“Hey, Cy? You there?” Jonah raised an eyebrow.

Cyrus shook his head out of thought. “Sorry! Uh” the dark-haired boy stood up from the floor to sit down on his bed. “I’m just really scared. But all I wanted to ask was if you, uh, you possibly, um, wanted to…” Cyrus clamped his eyes shut, never wanting to open them again, and spit out, “possiblyjoinourrelationshipifyouwantto?”

Jonah cocked his head to the side, the jumble of words making zero sense to him. “ _ What?”  _

“Oh for crying out loud-” TJ stood up and walked straight over to Jonah, grasping the boy’s shoulders. “He wants to date you, you idiot.” He took his hands off Jonah and crossed his arms, sighing at their inability to communicate properly. “Cyrus, in his own weird way, was trying to ask you if you wanted to join our relationship, y’know, like a polyamerous one.” Cyrus eyes bulged out of his head as he heard those words leave TJ’s mouth. 

Jonah was so shocked he nearly lost his balance. He remained silent all the while. Starting to feel his cheeks flare up, Jonah covered his face with his hands. 

TJ and Cyrus shared a concerned look before going over to Jonah, putting aside their issues from mere seconds prior. 

“Jonah, I’m so sorry, I should have eased into it instead of being so blunt with you,” TJ expressed his regret. He walked up to Jonah with Cyrus, both thinking that the green-eyed boy was beginning to cry or freak out.

To TJ and Cyrus’ surprise, Jonah uncovered his face to let out his giggles. TJ and Cyrus stood unmoving, their bodies as straight as sticks, not knowing whether to question Jonah’s sudden humor of the situation. 

“JB?” Cyrus asked. “Why are you laughing?” 

Jonah ceased his giggling. His eyes opened and were slightly wet from laughing so hard, along with the addition of a small warm grin plastered on his lips. “Yes.” 

TJ knew what Jonah was replying to, gleefully turning to see Cyrus’ reaction, who, of course, had not quite caught on. 

“Yes...what?” Cyrus was confused for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. 

TJ facepalmed. “Babe, no offense, but you really have to work on taking a hint.” Jonah’s smile grew at his words plus at Cyrus’ adorably frazzled face. 

Jonah strolled up to Cyrus, their eyes level because of their nearly-invisible slight height difference. He was smiling so brightly and his expression was so heartfelt that it was as if he had transferred an entire declaration of love from his mind to Cyrus’ mind. The dark-haired boy couldn’t help but grin happily as he felt Jonah place a hand on his cheek. 

“ _ How long? _ ” Cyrus whispered, completely immersed in Jonah’s emerald green eyes. 

“ _ Since when you came to my audition for the ultimate elite team, actually _ ,” Jonah whispered back, caressing Cyrus’ cheek a bit. 

Cyrus chuckled softly. “ _ Ironic because that was when I…” _

“ _ Shhh _ ,” Jonah shushed him, bringing a finger to Cyrus’ lips. 

The two boys were so close that they felt each other’s warm breath against their skin. Time seemed to have slowed down completely, and the only thing that the two boys saw was each other in that moment. Cyrus felt his heart flinch inside chest from their close proximity. Both of their foreheads were nearly touching. 

Before Jonah did anything else, he glanced over to TJ for an approval. The tall boy gave him a sincere thumbs-up. 

Jonah smiled, turned back to Cyrus, and started to lean forward, puckering his lips. Cyrus blushed and repeated his gesture. The two mutually brought their lips together in a light, tender kiss. Jonah wrapped one of his arms around Cyrus’ back to secure their position. 

Cyrus took notice of how the kiss slightly differed from the kisses he previously shared with TJ, but also noted that his heart still did a flip-flop when he kissed both of them. The feeling of love and passion filled up every inch of his body. 

“Okay, you two might want to stop before you guys start making out,” TJ informed them, breaking up their kiss to which TJ earned two annoyed glares. “C’mon, we’ve technically only been dating for ten minutes so far.” 

“Besides, there’s some stuff that we should discuss,” TJ continued, looking over to see Jonah and Cyrus sigh in defeat before following him, both knowing that he was probably right. 

“Alright, I just want to see where we currently stand,” TJ wanted to know how both boys felt about each other and himself.

“Uh, I’m currently sitting.” Jonah was clearly the most oblivious person to ever roam the earth. 

Cyrus laughed. “No, dude, he wants to know how we all feel about each other.” 

“ _ Ohh _ ,” Jonah realized his previous mistake. “My bad, sorry.” He paused before giving his answer, “And I really like Cyrus.” He glanced over to Cyrus, who was attempting to keep his embarrassed blush hidden. 

TJ playfully rolled his eyes. “I think we all know that,” he chuckled. “I’m more curious of how you,” TJ gestured to Jonah, “uh, feel about me.” 

“I think you’re awesome,” Jonah said simply. “I haven’t really spent as much time with you like I have with Cyrus, but, I do enjoy your company.”

TJ felt heat rise up in his cheeks. “Me too.” 

“I love every minute that I spend with  _ both  _ of you,” Cyrus added in. “Even when you two are nonstop trying to one-up each other.” 

TJ and Jonah exchanged a knowing look, mischievous grins on their faces. They turned back to Cyrus.

“Actually, Buffy taught me everything she knows about bantering,” TJ proudly declared. “Her and Marty are experts, they do it all the time.” 

Cyrus giggled. “Well that’s their way of showing affection towards each other.” 

TJ and Jonah melted at the sound of Cyrus’ laugh, along with the words he said. 

“See, TJ? You should’ve figured out that I liked you earlier,” Jonah smirked before laying down on Cyrus’ bed with his head facing upwards toward the ceiling. 

“There is  _ way _ more to it than that, but whatever, I’m really tired.” TJ flopped onto the bed space beside Jonah. 

Cyrus laid down in between the two, feeling their bodies pressed up against his. He looked at each boy and his body was overwhelmed with joy, he felt so lucky. 

TJ got more comfortable on the bed and swung an arm around Cyrus. “So, where do you two want our first date to be tomorrow?” 

Jonah’s eyes glowed with excitement. “Tomorrow? Ooh can it be at the new park that just opened downtown?”

“So you can play frisbee, I’m guessing?” TJ teased him. 

The taller boy laughed as Jonah playfully struck him with a pillow. “You’re ridiculous babe.”

TJ opened his mouth to retaliate before he realized what Jonah had called him. “Wait, did you just call me  _ ‘babe’ _ ?” He couldn’t believe his ears. 

Jonah raised an eyebrow. “I thought I was allowed to do that.”

Cyrus and TJ both reached out to grab the boy’s hand. “Of course you are!” Cyrus reassured him. 

“I was just a little caught off guard,” TJ admitted. 

“Oh, okay. By the way, I’ve already come up with a list of nicknames for both of you,” Jonah told them. 

Cyrus giggled. “I already have a huge list of nicknames for you, JB.” Jonah snickered along with him. 

TJ really did love talking to his boyfriends but he wanted to rest. “Can you guys just go over your lists in the morning? It’s been a long emotionally exhausting day.” 

Cyrus nodded. “Of course, Teej.” He pulled the tall boy closer to him, TJ’s head resting on the crook of Cyrus’ neck. “Goodnight you two.” 

Jonah rested his head on Cyrus’ chest, the green-eyed boy reaching over to hold TJ’s hand. “‘Night.” 

The three boys drifted off to sleep, their bodies feeling warm and safe against each other’s. When Leslie found the three of them sleeping on top of each other, she knew she would be giving Cyrus a lecture once his boyfriends left. But, for the moment, Leslie smiled at how happy all three of the boys were together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If enough people liked this I MAY write more in the future idk. Anyway, please leave some kudos/comments if u liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter :) hope y’all enjoyed my random shit as usual lol


End file.
